


Blush in the dark

by imera



Series: MFWW Christmas exchange stories [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange illness hit Loki during his sixteenth birthday, forces him to stay in his room, in the dark. Thor decides to pay his brother a visit. Neither one expects the next step their relationship would take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blush in the dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Acaranna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acaranna/gifts).



> Unbetaed, but written with love
> 
> I really love this idea, of Loki having some kind of strange frost giant illness, and his brother wanting to take care of him ;) As of right nowI don't have plans of a second chapter, but the chance of it happening is strong.
> 
> Ok, I have no idea when the gods would turn sixteen, but it's during their 'God years'.

Loki hated the darkness in his room, it swallowed everything until he no longer remembered the colours of the wall, it swallowed him, his mind and his heart, and made him feel as he didn’t exist. It was a horrible feeling, which only increased as his family wasn’t there to comfort him.

He didn’t know why he felt as he did, what caused the strange illness on his sixteenth birthday. He was having fun, as he always did, when the room felt hotter than usual before it began to spin. He didn’t remember much after that, all he knew was that his family brought him to his room and cared for him until he woke up.

A few days after his birthday the light began to bother him, and they had to turn off all the lights in his room; that was when people stopped visiting him. Loki was mature for his age, but that didn’t mean he didn’t want his mother cuddling him, or his father comforting him with old tales, or even his brother with his stupid comments. He missed them all, but none of them enjoyed visiting a sick boy in a dark room.

It was during one of those days when he felt lonely, playing with his skills, that the door opened. The light flooded into the darkness, blinding Loki as he’d been laying in the darkness for days. The door quickly closed and someone stumbled their way through the darkness, crashing against the table and stomping their toe into the frame of the bed. Loki was able to identify the newcomer by the sound of his agony, not that he thought his mother or father would try to sneak up to him.

“What are you doing here?” he asked.

“I thought I’d see how my favourite brother was,” Thor said in a joyful tone.

“I’m your only brother,” Loki marked, glad that his brother wanted to see him.

“Good thing you’re my favourite then,” Thor joked and lay down next to Loki. The weight of his brother startled Loki, and slowly he felt his body slide down towards his brother.

“Do you think this is such a good idea? What if you catch whatever I have?”

“If that was possible I’m sure I would have caught it by now.” Loki wanted to say that some illnesses are contagious until the carrier was completely healthy, but chose to stay quiet as he doubted Thor would care.

“So why are you here? Were all of your friends occupied?”

Thor gave him a friendly push, but he was strong and the push hurt far more than it should do. “What?” Thor asked when Loki groaned.

“You keep forgetting not everyone have ten layers of muscles like you do.”

“So you admit that muscles are better than brain?”

“I did no such thing,” Loki stated, refusing to let his brother think he was better than him. He couldn’t see Thor in the darkness but he knew his brother was smirking. “With brains you can avoid every blow muscles might throw at you, it's just a matter of speed."

"Let's put your theory to the test," Thor said before he carelessly attacked Loki, pinning him into the bed. 

"That's unfair,” Loki screamed. “I'm sick, this isn't a fair fight.” Thor didn't seem to care about fair as he continued to push Loki into his bed. 

“Do you give up, brother?” Thor asked. 

“Never!” Looking replied, refusing to step down from his statement, brains was better than muscles.

Thor was strong, and his grip hurt, but Loki was willing to endure the pain if the other option was to give in to Thor. He didn't know how many times Thor tried to make Loki give up, but Loki's reply was the same each time.

While Thor sat on top of Loki something happened, something he knew was normal but which still made blush in the dark. Suddenly the game they used to play while young was no longer innocent, and he wondered how long it would take before Thor realised what was happening.

It didn't seem as his brother noticed as he continued to play. Loki’s cock grew as Thor rubbed against him, trying to force Loki into submission. “What's the matter?” Thor asked when he noticed the change in Loki’s playing. Loki could only assume Thor was not aware of the bulge between his legs.

“Nothing,” Loki replied and moved slightly in hopes that Thor wouldn’t feel his embarrassment. Thor wasn’t fooled by Loki’s lie.

“I’m your brother, tell me what’s wrong, I don’t want to see you hurt.” His concern was real, but Loki’s problem was not something he wanted to share with his brother, not without being mocked by him every day.

“It’s nothing, nothing bad at least.” To his annoyance his answer still didn’t please his brother, but telling him more was out of the question.

“Loki, I demand to know what-” his sentence was cut short as he leaned forward and rubbed against Loki’s hard cock. A heat travelled through Loki’s body as he realised Thor discovered his problem. He wondered how Thor would reply, if he would tell their parents, if he would make fun of him to his friends, embarrass Loki so much that he wouldn’t dare show himself in public again. Thor wasn’t as bad, Loki knew that, but he couldn’t help fearing the worst.

“I’m sorry,” Loki said, closing his eyes, not that he needed to do so since even with his eyes open he couldn’t see his brother.

“Don’t worry, it’s perfectly normal,” Thor said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

“Don’t mock me,” Loki snapped, not in a mood for his brother’s games

“I’m not, I know how easy it is to get aroused, especially when you’re playing with someone.”

“I didn’t play, you attacked me.” Loki tried to pull away from Thor’s grip, only for Thor to hold tighter, pinning his wrists even further into the bed, lowering his head until his mouth was next to Loki’s ear, his warm breath sending a chill through Loki’s embarrassed body.

“Maybe you like being attacked,” he whispered, the vibration sending a teasing sensation through Loki’s body that settled in his cock, hardening it slightly further.

“I don’t,” Loki said, his voice faltering for second that Thor kept him there, pinned beneath him. Loki twisted and turned under Thor, knowing it was impossible to escape Thor’s tight grip when his brother decided to hold him, brains might be better, but once caught it was difficult to escape muscles. During his attempt to free himself his lips accidentally brushed against Thor’s. He stopped fighting the hold for a second, afraid Thor would mock him. Loki stared at Thor, even if he couldn’t see his brother he knew he was there, and that he hadn’t moved. His brain must have stopped working for a second as he did something he knew was wrong, he kissed Thor.

The kiss didn’t last long, and when he pulled away he was sure his brother would say something, tell him he was sick, or laugh at him, but Thor did none of those things. Instead he shocked Loki by pressing their lips together, kissing him back. All of the air was sucked out of Loki as the kiss continued, and when Thor’s tongue touched his own he feared the heat in his his body would ignite the bed.

“Thor,” he moaned, struggling to end the kiss. Thor groaned and tried to find Loki’s lips again, but Loki avoided it by turning his head. “Thor,” he said again, finding it difficult to speak as Thor decided to move his lips to Loki’s neck instead, kissing him as his hands still pinned Loki’s arms against the bed. “Thor,” Loki repeated a third time.

“Shhh, don’t speak brother.” Loki was shocked by the excitement that filled him when Thor said those words; he shouldn’t like it, but all it did was make his pants feel tighter. “Let me take care of you.”

Loki’s brain barely worked as Thor continued to kiss his neck. Thor released Loki’s hands and began to caress every part of his body as if it was the most important thing in the world. Judging by the way Thor took control, and by the way he kissed, Loki guessed he’d done something similar before. He recognised the jealous feeling knowing there was others, only to forget it as soon as Thor bit his skin lightly.

He wished there was light in the room so he could see Thor, to see the desire in his eyes. Maybe Thor was using the darkness as a disguise, maybe he imagined Loki was someone else. The sadness didn’t stick for long as Thor moved his hand down Loki’s pants, grabbing his already hard cock. Loki groaned loudly, only for his sounds the be swallowed by Thor as his mouth was covered by his brother.

When the kiss ended Thor pulled away, both his lips and hands. Loki groaning, hating the absence of his brother. “Thor,” he asked into the darkness, hoping he didn’t plan to leave.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.” Loki couldn’t help but smile at Thor’s calm reply. Carefully Thor undressed Loki, caressing and kissing the exposed skin, making sure not to touch Loki’s pulsing cock which lay against his belly, pulsing every time Thor caressed him. Once he was completely naked Loki waited for Thor to take the next step. He didn’t know what his brother planned to do but knew whatever he would do would be great.

When he felt the warm tongue on his cock Loki gasped loudly, struggling to stay down as instincts made him push his cock further into Thor’s mouth. Strong hands held Loki’s hips against the bed, holding him there until Loke stopped pushing. Thor was amazing, the way he moved his tongue, the way he sucked, moving his head, faster and faster before slowing down again. Loki was barely able to stay still as his whole body woke up and he experienced something new.

He wasn’t aware of Thor’s next move before he felt something push against his hole. For a brief second Loki wasn’t sure what was happening, what Thor wanted to do and what was pushing into him. “Relax,” Thor said, releasing Loki’s cock for a moment. “I promise, this will feel really nice.” Loki trusted Thor, so much that he used all of his willpower not to fight against the finger. It wasn’t difficult to relax once his cock was swallowed by Thor’s mouth again, the warm walls sucking until Loki thought he saw stars in front of him.

Without a warning his whole mind exploded and he screamed loudly. He didn’t know what it was, only that he was unable to control his body as something inside him erupted and sent a hot feeling through his whole body, settling in his balls, pushing him even further to the end. That was when he realised what the finger was for, and he was glad he hadn’t objected to the strange situation.

The combined pleasure from Thor’s mouth and finger was too much for Loki, who hadn’t even felt half as good when he took care of his urges by himself. He tried to hold back, wanting to feel as much pleasure as possible, but it was a failed mission as he came deep in Thor’s mouth.

His mind was swiped clean from the second he came to a few minutes after, when the worst had passed and he could breathe again. He realised Thor was no longer between his legs, instead he lay next to him, his strong body close to Loki’s. Resting his head against Thor’s chest Loki heard his heart, it was beating fast. Thor’s fingers softly caressed Loki’s naked body, making Loki shiver until he needed to find something to cover his body with.

“How was that?” Thor asked, his voice sounding different.

“It was,” Loki had to take a short break to think of a word he could use to describe what he just felt, only to realise that none of the words were good enough. “It was amazing,” he said in the end, knowing the word didn’t begin to describe the feeling he was left with, but his mind was still not working properly so it had to do.

“Maybe another time we can try it again, or do something different.” Thor asked, pulling Loki closer into his embrace.

“I’d like that,” Loki replied, wanting to add that he didn’t want anything different, he wanted the same amazing orgasm time after time, but he didn’t want to beg so he kept his wishes to himself.

Thor pulled him closer until Loki felt safely tucked in his arms. He hadn’t realised just how tired he was until that moment, and while he didn’t want to sleep while Thor was still there he couldn’t stop himself from drifting away.


End file.
